Every Flavor ForGoers
by msknowitall
Summary: HPTS- LOVEofSWEETS  Lily meets Lorcan again on her first train ride, who knew the boy she had heard so much about could finally make her blush?


A.N. I need a new beginning of my FanFictions… it is still in the works.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… as I said I'm still processing.

Every Flavor For-Goers

Lily hopped up from her seat on the train. Girls were to go to the compartments on the left side of the train to change while the boys were to go to the right. She was silently thanking Merlin for making an excuse for her to leave her two brothers.

James was arguing with Katherin about Quidditch tryouts and Albus was trying very hard to turn his yellow jelly beans ALL to lemon. A few small explosions and a female fist in James' gut and Lily was ready to snap.

Katherin wasn't going to be changing in the same compartment as Lily. Lily knew this for a fact because she refused to be anywhere near her, ever. Katherin was always hogging her brother, or hitting him, or putting him down. Lily didn't like Katherin at all.

Lily bypassed the compartment with Katherin and Rosalie and Georgia. Lily also bypassed the one with Lucy and Grace; she didn't want to be in that one either. Lily was close to the back of the train now, and losing hope in finding a compartment for her.

Just as Lily was starting to weigh the chances of survival in the two compartments she had already passed, she saw a compartment at the very end with only 1 other girl in it. Hugo was sitting in the compartment across the hall, waiting for the bell to sound and the changing time allowed to begin.

Lily waved at Hugo; Hugo nodded then turned to a book that was propped open on his lap. Lily rolled her eyes. Lily knocked on the other compartment's door. A girl with blonde hair opened the door. The girl was a little shorter than Lily.

"Hiya." The girl's eyes were twinkling and her mouth was spread in a huge smile.

Lily heard a thud behind her. She spun around to see Hugo against his compartments window with a look of horror on his face. When he noticed his cousin watching him he started shaking his head frantically.

Lily was beyond caring about her cousins today.

Lily walked into the compartment. "Hello."

Silence lapsed as the girl counted her chocolate frogs and poured over a quidditch magazine. Lily shrugged, normal behavior of any Weasley/Potter therefore she was used to it.

An announcement sounded through the train and all of the blinds in the center close magically so there is no peeping. Lily pulls her uniform out of her bag and starts to change. Her training bra rides up a little so she readjusts it quickly. The girl across from her pulls her shirt off quickly and her chest bounces.

Lily wished her chest was like that.

Lily buttoned up her blouse and pulled up her skirt as a warning was sent through the train. "4 minutes left."

Lily pulled on her cloak and turns back to the girl. The girl's hair was messy and her shirt was un-tucked. Lily tried to still a shiver that ran up her spine, her brothers swore she must be OCD. The girl was again reading her Quidditch magazine and munching on a chocolate frog.

The blinds roll up instantly and a few long beeps sound throughout the train. Lily steps into the hallway and runs into a gaggle of girls heading for Hugo's compartment. Lily looks up at the towering teenagers and quickly moves to the side for them.

Lily watches as Hugo scurries across the corridor to the compartment she had just left as the teenagers file into his. Lily watches as the girl starts opening chocolate frogs and turning them on Hugo. Lily sighed in relief, at least she didn't do that to her.

Lily started walking back toward her original compartment, but upon seeing Rose and Scorpius in there too, she immediately sidestepped the door.

There would be no silence with James, Katherin, Scorpius, and Rose in the same compartment. Lily silently prayed for Albus' ears.

Lily kept walking, also avoiding the compartments with Grace and Lucy and _Louis_. She was going to go back to James when she saw the boy from the train station, when they dropped off James' for his second year sitting in a compartment. Lily felt bad because she couldn't remember his name. He was next to what looked to be his brother and a pretty girl with long black hair.

Lily knocked softly on the window. All three looked up to the window. Lily smiled slightly and the youngest of the three got up to open the door.

"Hey, I'm running from my family… can I sit here?" Lily played with her bag, in her haste she hadn't even bothered to close it.

The boy nodded and moved to the side. Lily sat next to the pretty girl. The black-haired girl looked down at her. "What's your name?"

Lily was almost unable to remember it. "Lily Potter. I talk a lot after you get to know me." Lily nodded.

The boy who sat down across from her laughed and the black haired girl gave a giggle, too. "My name is Marissa, I'm a 4th year along with Lysander." She gestured to the boy that didn't laugh. Lily felt a bit frightened of him.

"I'm Lorcan, we've met already; my mum and your mum are friends." The blonde haired boy jumped in with a whispered voice. Lily smiled. Lysander looked over to his brother surprised-like.

Lily pulled out a bag of jelly beans. She liked the sweet ones, so when she was little she had learned a spell to only get the sweet ones, for when she was older and mum wasn't around to get them for her.

Lily also pulled out her wand.

"What kind of wand d'ya got?" Lorcan watched with large eyes. His voice was small and timid.

Lily looked up. She was very proud of her wand, she had gotten the right one the first time she tried one, unlike either of her brothers. "It's a 7 5/7 inch Willow with a Dragon Heartstring center." Lily gave it a wave. "Venidulcistantum."

Lorcan watched with an astonished expression as the jellybeans separated themselves in the container. Lily picked up one of the closer ones and popped it into her mouth. "What year are you, again?" Lorcan reached for a jelly bean too.

Lily waited until she swallowed before she spoke, unlike James. "This is my first time to Hogwarts." Lily popped another in her mouth because she didn't know what else to say.

Lorcan swallowed his and tried to get another one, but before he could Lysander pulled his arm back. Lorcan looked up to his brother with a scared expression then settled into his seat without a jelly bean. "What house do you want to be in?"

Lily shrugged and held out the jelly beans to Lysander who refused. "I want to be in Gryffindor, but doesn't everyone. I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; my Uncle Ron would never speak to me if I were put in Slytherin." Marissa nodded.

"I am in Ravenclaw." Marissa took a jelly bean from the sweet side and put it carefully into her mouth. "My mum was in Ravenclaw, my dad was in Slytherin."

Lily quickly swallowed, even though there wasn't a jelly bean in her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Lily started counting the spots on her Mary-Janes.

Marissa chuckled and grabbed another jellybean, even though she received a glare from Lysander. "It's fine, if not that I'm used to it then I know that it is a generality that is truth is most cases. Did you understand that okay?" Lily nodded. "Really, then you might get yourself placed in Ravenclaw."

Lily smiled. She looked over to Lysander. "Why don't you talk?"

Lysander looked over to her with a skeptical expression. "I will only answer because you were brave enough to be blunt." Lily nodded trying to hide the jitters in her hands. His voice was cold and empty. "I haven't very much to say."

Lorcan looked at the floor pointedly. Lily decided to ask more questions. "Are you on the Quidditch team?"

Lysander scowled at her. "Yes, this will be my 3rd year."

Lily waited for a moment to see if he would elaborate, though she highly doubted that he would. "What position do you play?"

Lysander huffs and rises. Marissa quickly stands and follows him as he stalks away. Lily turned to Lorcan. He had sunken into his seat, as if he were trying to be invisible. Of course, it reminds her again that her brother has the invisibility cloak, not her.

"Lysander doesn't like answering questions asked of him." It struck Lily out of her mental cursing and hexing of Albus. Lorcan looks at the floor then adds. "Except maybe teachers, but he is still very curt."

"Well, I think that he should loosen up a bit." Lily crosses her arms her jelly beans spilling all over the floor. She sighs and kneels on the floor to pick them up.

"Me, too." Lorcan mumbles as her helps clean up. "Me, too."

Lily glanced at him. "Well, why doesn't he eat candy?" She sits back onto her feet and blushes.

"He doesn't like sweet things, why are you blushing?" Lily bites her lip. She had not just let her mind go blank because of a boy getting close to her, no she did not. Besides, mum had told her all sorts about Lorcan before, just because he smells good, too, doesn't mean she should get this worked up.

Lily clears her throat. "Um, for no reason really." Lorcan shrugs and continues with his cleaning. The train lurches around a bit and Lily makes sure not to fall into Lorcan, who knew what would happen if that were the situation. "So, you're a 2nd year, right?"

"Yeah." Lorcan nods and continues looking for beans with his head bent low. Lily inwardly sighed in relief that he would see her Weasley blush.

Lorcan sits back with a handful of jelly beans and looks around for a place to dispose of them. Lily finds herself just watching him while remaining on the ground. He was rather quirky, his hair in odd directions and this eyes as big as they were. Lily bit her lip. Her blush was coming back.

Lily got up really quickly, spilling more jelly beans in the process and ran out the compartment door. She barely missed Lysander's shoulder since he was finally coming back. Marissa watched as Lily ran down the train corridor.

Lily heard Lorcan yelling after her but also heard Lysander trying to get him quiet again. She ducked into a luggage compartment and huffed and puffed. She looked at the beans and shook her head until it turned to a smile. "He is sooo cute."


End file.
